


Cold & Forbidden

by ablamarka



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablamarka/pseuds/ablamarka
Summary: Collection of Regina/Janis prompts.





	1. Janis get hit by a bus

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: "Janis get hit by a bus and Regina realizes the extent of her errors by directly seeing their effect."  
> Mentions of blood!!!

Of course she ran after Janis. The woman left the gymnasium like a blur and her instant reaction was to run after her. She had no idea why, maybe she would just scream at the girl, or maybe cry and regret immediatly, maybe apologize, but she did none of those things. Before she could reach and grab Janis' arms forcing the girl to face her, hell... before she even left the sidewalk Janis disappeared.

The bus hit Janis and ran over her in maximum speed until it suddenly stopped a few meters away. Regina watched the scene, not as if she was the one standing there, but as a spectator of a tragedy. There was a collective gasp followed by silence.

In the silence, she watched the girl spread on the middle of the street with a puddle of blood already formed by her side. Her skin was dark red and scratched, to say the least. Her body was turned to one side, her legs to the other and her head was facing the sky. Almost peaceful. Almost.

Then there was noise. Not only everyone around her, starting to realise what happenned but her thoughts were louder than ever. Between the sight of the girl and the sudden movement around her, Regina started to take steps back. Wanting to stay away from that, in an attempt to pretend that it hadn't happened. That the girl she more than often tought about had not just been hit by a bus right in front of her. Pretend that Janis was fine and that she said everything she always wanted to her. Her legs started to fail and she felt her body bringing her down, she sat close to the grass and hid her face in her hands.

Nobody could see her cry for the girl she hated. Nobody could see one evidence of humanity in her. Damn, if only she had shown one piece of humanity to the girl laying on the hot asphalt.

She would have stopped this from happening. Janis wouldn't have ran from her to the middle of the street and, blind with anger, get hit by a bus.

Regina felt soft hand lay on her shoulders. Gretchen was standing by her side staring straight into the grass. The girl who knew everything and was always paying attention to any activity around her, for once decided to avoid the avid crowd.

Just as she felt the gentleness of Gretchen's hand on her skin, she immediatly felt the guilt.

It wouldn't have happenned if she hasn't ran after Janis. Or messed with Janis in the gymnasium. Or calling her dyke all those years ago. Or coming up with a petition about the girl's sexuality. Or uninvited her for her birthday party. Or, and most importantly, Regina never crossed paths with Janis.

“It isn't your fault, sweetie.” Her mom said while soothing her hair, as she haven't in so long, while she cried in bed. Her cry had been going for hours, long hours of waiting for Janis to wake up. Cady was in the hospital with Janis' mom and promessed she would let Regina know when she woke up. She knew Cady also carried the guilt within her, so the promess between them carried more than just what the words vowed.

She might have not pushed Janis, as so many people affirmed, but she knew it was her fault.


	2. Damian sets up Janis on a dating app

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: "What about a Rejanis fic, set in senior year, where Damian sets up Janis on a dating app because he’s tired of her being single and Regina judges every girl she swipes right?"

“What are you doing with my phone?”  
“I made you a tinder account.” He sighed and shrugged.  
“What?” Janis asked not entirely believing what her best friend just told her.  
“You need a girlfriend.”  
“Damien... I'm... What?” Janis blinked several times per second, still trying to keep up with Damien's line of thought. “I don't need a girlfriend.”  
“Oh, come on! How long can you keep up with the drunken hook ups and an unhealthy obsession over middle-aged actresses?”  
Similarly to the laugh track on a nineties' comedy, Janis heard the former plastics and remembered they were also in Damien's basement. That was pretty much something she was still getting used to: Having someone else, other than just she and Damien, in their movies marathons. Of course, it still feels incredibly awkward to be hanging out with the girls in a friday night, but -somehow- that's what her life became. And she enjoyed it.  
“You do need a girlfriend, Janis.” Cady argued and earned a frantic nod from Damien.  
“Tinder is not that bad. I use it all the time.” Gretchen said from the old couch, with Karen and Regina in both of her sides watching the scene with curiosity. She knew there was something else in Regina's look, she just couldn't figure out yet what it was.  
“How does it work?” Cady asked from the ground where she was seated in the fluffy carpet with a inquiring look in her eyes and a massive popcorn bowl in hands.  
“Ok, so, you just get to see a bunch of random strangers and you swipe left if you don't like them, or swipe right if you do!” Gretchen carefully explained. “If you swiped right and the other person swiped right at you, then it's a match!”  
“Sounds fun!”  
“It sounds like rejection...” Janis deflated.  
“Who would reject you?” Regina suddenly joined the conversation and received mixed looks from her friends. “I mean... Damien set your account, how is it?” She quickly disrupted from any questions.  
“Oh! Let me show you guys!” He grabbed Janis' phone in the coffee table near them.  
“How do you know my password?” She laughed.  
“Honey, it recognizes my id...” Damien said shooting her a winning look. “Ok, here it is.” Gretchen clapped in the air, not containing her excitement, causing Janis and Cady to share a amused smile. “Janis, 18.”  
“Right.” Janis responded to Damien's questioning expression.  
“Your bio is just a middle finger emoji.”  
“Love it!” Karen screamed excited, making they all laugh at her sudden participation in the discussion.  
“I've only uploaded three pictures. No one needs more than that, you're not that thirsty.” Janis rolled her eyes.  
“Did you put that one with the pink sweater? She's super cute in that one!” Gretchen said with excitement.  
“Yas!” Damien moved to high five Gretchen, but was interrupted by Regina.  
“What? I took that one!” She said bothered.  
“Chill, Annie Leibovitz...” Damien stared at Regina and shot her a biting smile.  
“Also the one with the ripped jeans and the one with the red solo cup. I feel like I was able to capture your personality, you know...”  
“Whatever.” Janis replied already annoyed.  
“Wanna start swiping or not?” Damien asked with the phone in one hand and the other in his hips in the sassiest way possible.  
“Give me my phone.”  
Janis rolled her eyes and pretended not to care, but deep down, she was more than curious to see what would happen. It wouldn't be that bad to meet some new people and maybe go on a date. She did miss having intimacy with someone, not only kissing someone at a party and moving on, but having company, someone to paint, someone to talk to while painting, someone to make silly jokes with. It's not something that wastes her soul, but it for sure wouldn't hurt.  
Just as she thought about this, she locked eyes with Regina, seated across from her with a blank stare that fell just as their eyes met. Almost like there was something she was holding on to, if only Janis could find out what that was. If only it was the same thing that was holding Janis out,  
“Brittany, 19.” She shook her previous thoughts and read the first profile that came up as Damien handed her the phone. Before she could read the girl's bio, the four girls (and Damien) excitedly jumped in her direction and settled around the arm chair she was seated.  
Regina was right by her side, seated in the chair's arm with her arms folded, carefully watching the phone screen. Just like the others.  
“She is cute!” Gretchen said thrilled.  
“ _Obsessed with puppies and Christmas._ ” Damien read out loud and tried not to laugh.  
“That's basic.” Regina, for instance, did not hold her laugh and sarcastic comment.  
“I'm not sure I'm into red heads.” Janis finally reacted, after seeing all the pictures.  
“Hey!” Cady screamed offended.  
“Sorry, Cady.” Janis shrugged and smiled at her friend.  
“Swipe left and move on!” Damien guided and she did as he said.  
“Oh! I like her!” Damien said while swiping to see the other pictures of the girl. She had light brown hair, a golden retriever and dimples. Janis was sold.  
“I don't like her.”  
Janis turned her face to Regina and watched the girl carefully analyze the phone screen. As she swiped right and the “It's a match” message came up, Regina immediately seemed disgusted.  
“Whatever.”  
She wasn't even trying to contain her irritation.  
“She looks boring.”  
“Ew, she's in the school band.”  
“No, you're not dating her.”  
“She's wearing a panda shirt.”  
“Of course you're swiping left of the blonde girl.”  
“Absolutely not.” Before the next photo appeared and Regina could throw another comment...  
“Regina!” Gretchen screamed. “What is wrong with you?”  
“Excuse me?” Regina raised an eyebrow, defiant, almost like the old times.  
“You do know you're not the one going out with these girls, right?” Cady asked holding a laugh.  
“Ugh, whatever.” Regina stood up and seated on the other couch, letting her friends enjoy the Tinder experience without her interference.  
Regina pretended to be paying maximum attention on her phone but Janis could sense her stare.  
“Hey.” They quickly got bored with tinder, especially when Janis didn't let them talk with any of her matches, and decided to watch a movie. Kill Bill was on the screen but neither Regina nor Janis seemed to be paying attention.  
As Regina went upstairs, Janis decided to follow her.  
“Hey, you.” she said pouring herself a glass of water and avoiding Janis look.  
“Is everything okay?” Regina gave her a confused look. “You seemed a little off, after the tinder thing...”  
“I'm okay.” As Janis reached the water bottle to get some water herself, Regina suddenly said- “I just don't think you'll find a girl on Tinder.”  
“I'm sorry?” Janis felt annoyed right away, what did Regina meant with that?  
“They're just not good enough for you.” Regina nervously messed with her own hair and looked anywhere but Janis eyes.  
“Not a single one?” Janis laughed. “Out of a hundred girls we just saw?”  
“You're too nice and pretty for them.” She said like it was no big deal. Just small talk.  
“I'm too nice and pretty?” Janis smiled softly.  
“Yeah...” Regina's words came soft and careless as she finally met Janis' eyes. “I don't know why everyone is so invested on getting you a girlfriend.”  
“Is it such a terrible idea?”  
Sometimes Janis would be reminded of Regina's old behavior.  
“I just don't want you to be with the wrong person.” She looked about to cry. Looked like she was trying her hardest to hold back her tears and Janis had -no- idea what to do.  
“Hey... It's okay, I'm wasn't even thinking about it...” Lie.  
Janis reached for Regina's hands that were fiddling frantic and held them tenderly. Even with their growing friendship, Janis still felt awkward in any intimacy she shared with Regina, little touches like this or shared smiles, they were part of their relationship now, but she was still getting used to them. In a distant life, Janis thought Regina's skin would be as cold as ice, almost like it was meant for you not to touch it, but today she knew she couldn't be more wrong.  
The touch was always warm, it doesn't matter if it was a brush of arms when they were walking together, or Regina's fingers touching her face caring when she finally let her do her make up, not even when they were seated together watching a movie and Regina reached for Janis' leg when she was nervous. Always warm.  
“I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this, I mean... You can obviously date whoever you want.” Regina forced a smile.  
“You can tell me how you feel, Regina. That's what friends do.” Janis, in a bold yet impulsive move, interlaced their fingers and Regina's smile immediately fell. Not because of the action, but because of the words.  
“Are we really friends?”  
“Of course we are.” Janis took a step closer to Regina.  
“But are we only friends?” Regina asked almost inaudible, with her head down, staring at their hands still connected. Janis furrowed her brows, not understanding what the girl asked. “Would you swipe right on me?”  
Regina used to be the kind of girl that knew what she wanted and did everything to get it, she used to make the first move, ask people out, kiss whoever she wanted, text first. And in many ways, she was still like this, but not with Janis. When it comes to her middle school forbidden love, she was always afraid that she would get rejected, that she would lose a friend or that she would be laughed at.  
“Would you swipe right on me?”  
It finally hit Janis. Regina wasn't disgusted or annoyed, she was jealous. Of her. Regina George, the one and only Apex Predator, was jealous of Janis Sarkisian, aka Space Dyke.  
“I don't know. What would your bio say?” She joked in an attempt to lighten the situation and get herself more time to think about what was happening. Regina laughed and threw her head back.  
“Fuck, I have no idea...” She bit her lower lip while thinking about it. “Would 'Queen of Bees' be too scary?”  
“I'd definitely press X.”  
“What?” Regina jokingly slapped Janis' arm with her free hand. “I know you'd super like me.”  
“You wish.” Janis laughed.  
“Fine. Just get some random girl at Tinder, I don't care...” She smiled rolling her eyes.  
Janis leaned in Regina's direction enough that her lips met the girl's ear lobes and whispered:  
“I can't believe you're jealous of girls both of us don't even know.”  
“I'm not jealous.” She said offended and Janis raised an eyebrow. “I'm not! I'm just surprised you'd consider dating a stranger instead of someone you already know.” Regina shrugged.  
“Is there anyone I know that's interested in me?” They gradually got closer, their faces almost touching and hands still connected.  
“You're quite obvious, you know...” Regina said almost out of breath and wondered what the hell was happening to her. How could this girl get her so out of balance  
“And you're quite an open book yourself.” Janis let their noses brush just enough that she could feel a light press of Regina's hand. “And I do have some experience with books.”  
Regina laughed and moved a few centimeters, their foreheads slightly touching.  
“Don't go out with those girls.” She said after a deep breath, her voice almost failing, a whispered request.  
“Give me a reason.”  
Janis couldn't make the first move, she couldn't lean in and kiss Regina and press her against the counter touching every exposed part of her skin. She couldn't. She had to wait for the girl to make the first move, she needed assurance from her, she needed a proof she wasn't just imagining this whole conversation.  
Regina smiled lightly and closed her eyes. For a second she just allowed a soft brush of their lips, but it didn't last. She firmly pressed them against each other, immediately feeling the softness of the girl's skin, while Janis felt the texture of lip gloss and let go of Regina's hand, grabbing her waist and closing the distance between their bodies.  
Regina's hands quickly moved to her neck and her thumb cozily stroked the girl's jaw, the former plastic uncertainly moved her lips against Janis', deepening the kiss and finally allowing Janis to taste her strawberry lip gloss as their tongues played. She felt Janis unhesitatingly move towards her body until her back met Damien's kitchen counter and their bodies get completely glued. She could feel Janis' unsteady breath as her chest went up and down, almost mimicking the movement their lips were making, she threw her arms over Janis shoulders and played with her hair, feeling the girl's neck shiver.  
Janis slowly separated their lips and let them wander around the girl's cheek and jaw, carefully paying attention to her reactions as she moved closer to her neck. Regina's breathing got even more out of rhythm while Janis placed wet kisses and soft bites on her collar bone and neck as she moved her hands through her waist and pressed her fingers on her skin. Regina's body seemed about to faint and the only thing keeping her in place were Janis' hands.  
Regina collected all the strength in her body and brought Janis' face and lips back to hers. She kissed her passionately and gradually stopped their make out session pressing small kisses on the girl's lips until their bodies cooled down again.  
Janis smiled softly and her eyes lit in the way they did every time she thought of something funny.  
“What is it?” Regina asked leaving a small kiss near the girls mouth.  
“I might have to super like you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed!  
> ablamarka.tumblr.com


	3. Regina is cheating on Aaron with Janis, Cady finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: "A fic where instead of Gretchen telling Cady Regina is cheating on Aaron with Shane, she reveals Reginas cheating with Janis."

“Every thursday she says she has SAT prep, but really, she's hooking up with Janis Sarkisian in the North Shore Lion's Costume.”

Gretchen revealed out of breath.

Cady's eyes almost fell out of her face.

“She... She makes she wear the costume?” Cady asked the first thing that came to her mind.

“No! They're both in the costume!”

Cady still couldn't show any reaction, how could the girl that has been guiding her through the perfect revenge is just hooking up with the Queen Bee? And how is the openly homophobic Regina George hooking up with her former best friend and current enemy?

“HOW?”

“I still don't understand the logistics of it...” Gretchen said looking at the distance with pensive eyes.

“NO!” Cady squealed and grabbed Gretchen by the arm bringing her to the closest girl bathroom, she asked for explanations but apparently the girl didn't really cared about the subject. It was the weight of the gossip that mattered, not really its content.

“I mean, you two are best friends now so it's about time you know about this.” Gretchen just shrugged and re applied her lipstick to the mirror.

Cady's mind went a thousand miles per hour, and she couldn't wait to see Janis after school and ask her about this.

“You've been staring at me for half an hour, are you having a stroke or something?” Janis suddenly asked stoping Damien's rant about Gucci's new pig collection.

“Sorry.” she instantly regretted apologizing, -she- wasn't the one hiding a secret. At least not from Janis. “I just figured out how we're getting rid of Aaron.” Janis and Damien immediately raised their eyebrows, interested.

“Oh, what did you find out?” Damien had a devious smile, but Cady's eyes went straight to Janis, that suddenly looked a bit uncertain.

Cady wondered if it was the right thing to do, expose Janis like this. Like Regina had done to her before, but the needed to know. At the end, it could be just a gossip Gretchen told her.

“Regina is cheating on Aaron."

“What?” Damien looked like a child on Christmas. “This is everything! We just have to let Aaron know about this and I'm sure they'll break up.”

“Yeah... But, how did you find out about this?” Janis asked carefully. “Regina told you?” her eyes narrowed.

“No... Gretchen did.” Cady said and, from the way they looked at each other, she knew it was true. Janis look instantly fell and she took a deep breath.

Damien promptly started to plan their next step, he was more than excited that their revenge would finally be complete. First, because he would finally mess with Regina after she messed with Janis in middle school, but also because he just wanted this to be over and go back to spend his free time watching rom-coms with Jan (even though she would never admit it).

Later that same night, as Cady and Janis were walking home together, they couldn't help but talk about the tension between them.

“So... Are you okay with exposing Regina?” Cady asked already feeling the guilty of getting involved in their lives.

“Sure.” Janis didn't even looked at Cady, just threw the words at the air with a blank stare.

“I know it's you.” Cady said in a low voice.

“I know.” Janis responded in the same way.

“I just...” Cady stopped walking and Janis turned around just a couple steps in front of her. “How?” she asked honestly. “Why?”

Janis gave shoulders.

“Have you seen her?” Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

“Janis...”

“One day we were alone in the bathroom and ended up arguing – as usual.” Janis rolled her eyes and threw her head back. “Out of nowhere she jumped and kissed me. We were so caught up in the argument that ou energy shifted focus completely and just...”

“When was that?”

“Last year.”

“What? It has been going on for a year?”

“We're not together or anything, okay? We just call each other whenever we want to fuck.”

“Sure...” Cady coughed.

“Trust me. The only feeling involved is anger.”

Cady knew it wasn't true, but knew Janis would never admit it.

“How long Gretchen knows?”

“She found out last summer.” The girl closed her eyes remembering the exact scene "She opened the door of Regina's room and found us in bed together. I thought they would both freak out but turns out Regina just shrugged and Gretchen left like a scared dog.”

Cady stopped for a second, she could really see that happening, of course Gretchen wouldn't say anything, she worshiped Regina.

“It doesn't change anything in our plans.” Janis said with a conclusive expression and started walking again, Cady soon followed her.

“ _We have to see each other tomorrow.”Janis, 23:16._

“ _Come to my place at 3pm.” George, 23:20._

Janis walked to the door of the George's house and, before she could knock, Regina opened the door wearing a white tank top, light pink velvet pajama shorts and a confident smile.

“Hey.” she said innocently.

Janis didn't even greeted Regina. She just went in her direction and kissed her lips roughly, her arms went straight to the girl's waist and held her up. Regina squealed with excitement and threw her legs around Janis, as she felt her back fiercely reach the wall. The door slammed loudly but that didn't stop them, their lips were still ferociously moving against each other in a long established battle. The touch was sloppy and their teeth collided against each other, making the two girls smile softly against each other's mouth. Regina held Janis' hair and entangled her fingers between them, smoothly pulling it, getting muffled moans from the girl.

As if this was their last encounter, Janis' mouth hungrily lowered to the girl's neck, the trace of bites and wet kisses fastly left marks on her skin.

“Don't leave a mark.”

Janis laughed on her skin, intentionally biting her shoulder and softly pressing her teeth, followed by her tongue racing from the shoulders to her lower neck. The feeling of Regina's nails tracing on her back felt a lot like revenge. She reached for the blonde's lips again with an amused smile and the girl tried her hard to keep a steady face.

“Don't you dare leave a mark.” Regina whispered against the girl's lips.

“Or what?” Janis raised an eyebrow and softly released her hold on Regina's hips.

“Or we're done.” She let her legs meet the ground, freeing herself from the girl's touch, tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms in her chest.

Janis was trying really hard not to laugh. Oh, boy, one of these days they would actually be done, and she would actually miss moments like these.

“Whatever.” She turned around and before reaching for the door Regina's hand grabbed hers.

“Ugh.” Regina rolled her eyes. “Let's go to my room.”

Fuck, Sometimes it felt too real.

They walked through the house still holding hands, and she couldn't stop thinking about her secret revenge plan, about her secret friendship with Cady, about Cady's recent discovery of their affair.

Before she could realize where they were, Regina pushed her against the door and already held her shirt sliding it up and kissing the exposed parts of her stomach, she smiled at the vision of Regina on her knees devotedly kissing and scratching her skin. Her hands instinctively grabbed Regina's hair and caressed her scalp, enjoying the enthusiasm the girl was giving her.

As Regina reached for her zipper Janis felt the guilt striking in her head. She pushed Regina's head by her hair and met beautiful blue eyes lustfully staring at her.

“What's wrong?”

“We have to talk.”

Regina's eyebrow furrowed as she stood up and tried to fix her hair.

“Is it serious?”

“Yeah...” Janis scratched the back of her head pondering her thoughts.

“Put your shirt on then, or else I won't focus.” She smiled softly and seated on the bed. Behind her smile, she was deeply worried. Janis has been the most stable part of her life for a while now and, she would never admit it in a million years, but only with her Regina felt like herself.

She watched Janis reach her black t-shirt on the ground and awkwardly put it on.

“We can't do this anymore.”

It was like Regina could hear the words before they came out of Janis' mouth. She knew it was coming. Knew it wasn't forever and that Janis wouldn't take her crap for much longer. Hell, she knew Janis deserved best. She deserved someone that would take her to parties and introduce her to their friends, someone that would save her contact on their phones with a heart next to it without feeling embarrassed of what it might mean. Someone that could actually admit they were in love with her.

She deserved someone that offered everything Regina couldn't.

Regina wanted to be with Janis.

Only at this moment she could admit it to herself, a thought she avoided for so long. She wanted to take Janis out, show her off on instagram, be the first person she showed her paintings to, wanted to spend the night with her and cuddle without feeling guilty. More than anything, she wanted to accept these things were what she wanted.

She wanted to ask Janis the reason.

“Why can't we do this anymore? Am I not good enough for you?” She had so many questions but none of them came up, she knew the answer for them.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours and -somehow- Janis knew the debate going on inside Regina's head. She could feel the tension rising and falling on the girl's shoulders and the tears that formed and were gone with a brush of Regina's hand.

“Whatever.”

From all the things she could have said, from all the words that expressed just how broke Janis' would leave her, she chose the one that didn't said anything.

“Whatever.” The words unsaid flew around them in the room, their eyes met and held the same remorse. There was no turning back now – and they both knew this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> ablamarka.tumblr.com


End file.
